callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Walker
Overview Frank Walker, born in 1991, was a highly decorated member of the U.S. Army Rangers. He served in the army, just as his father had in Vietnam, and his grandfather in World War 2. He joined the military in 2007, and after proving his combat prowess, joined the Army Rangers. Frank became well known for his dedication and skill, quickly earning a promotion to Corporal in 2009. He was deployed in Afghanistan after the September 11th Terrorist attacks in 2010. In 2010, Frank earned a promotion to Sergeant during Operation: Eagle Talon, upon which he, along with a platoon of fellow Rangers, attacked a Taliban POW camp, freeing several captured U.S. Soldiers and killing a local warlord. In 2011, Frank was devastated to hear that several of his friends, and his cousin, were killed in the Middle East by a Nuclear Bomb. In 2018, at the age of 27, Walker was recruited into Task Force 141, taking the codename 'Neon'. He became good friends with James 'Mac' MacDonald and John Carlyle, who were known as 'Kojak' and 'Wasp' respectively. He and Wasp provided support for Captain MacTavish's team in Brazil as they attempted to capture Alejandro Rojas. There, he led another 3-man team: Wasp, Kojak, and a loud-mouthed new member, Scott Carver, AKA 'Shadow'. He led his team up the opposite side of the Favela, helping the Captain's team to corner Rojas. Upon hearing of Rojas' capture, the team were able to get to Nikolai's Pavelow quickly, as most of the Favela's militia had their attentions turned toward Mactavish's Squad. The squad was able to escape after a building exploded and they were caught by Nikolai's chopper and safely evacuated, but they lost Chemo squad member due to the missile. They then proceeded to a Oil Rig, with Walker as a stealth tactician. He helped breach the hostage rooms and shot the whole place up and assisted the team in shooting the enemies. He then helped Kojak, Soap, Ghost and Roach fight to the top of the Oil Rig, while Shadow and Wasp escort the hostages to the boats to get them out. They kill the rest of the enemies and after going away in a chopper, they head to The Gulag, a giant prison at the edge of Petrovalsk to rescue Prisoner 627. They launch missiles at the prison towers and it them, making them blow up. The team lands and go inside the prison, while Walker goes with Kojak, Wasp, Apex, Soap and Roach while Hazard and Ghost hack the systems also snipes from the platform as well. They fight through the corridors and the shower room. They fight through the sewers and blow the wall on 627's cell and kill a Russian guard, and they find out that the prisoner is actually Captain Price. The Gulag is fired on with missiles and the squad makes it out at the last second, but Walker was wounded by rubble and had to be dragged out. Walker's final appearance was in Loose Ends where he helped Shadow, Apex, Kojak and Roach in infiltrating Makarov's mountain safehouse. He survived the initial ambush set by Makarov's forces and he breached the basement with Hazard and shot everyone there. After clearing the basement, he went upstairs with Roach and killed the enemies help upstairs. He then took pictures of the Airport Massacre plans and other intel items. He then deployed the DSM Salvage Module. Apex then said "Neon, go to the hill and provide sniper support." and Walker complied and pulled out his M14 EBR Sniper Rifle, and then went to the cliffs and aimed his sniper at the house. After a few minutes, enemy choppers started to surround the area, and Walker fired at the enemies and managed to kill a bunch of them. After the DSM finished downloading the files, Roach grabbed it and told Walker to get to the LZ by going around the cliff and into the field, but Walker makes an excuse saying "I'M SURROUNDED!! I GOTTA DISPLACE!!! I'LL MEET YOU GUYS THERE!!!" and he goes to the other side of the cliff and aims his sniper at the field and says over his radio "Shepherd, I'm in position, sir." and Shepherd says "You know what to do, and then you'll get paid." and Walker then watches as Kojak and Apex are killed by RPG's, but Walker doesn't show any emotion. Shepherd's gunship comes in and bombs the whole treeline as Shadow drags Roach to the LZ as Shepherd and his 200 troops land. Roach then gives Shepherd the DSM and Shepherd whispers "Now..." through Walker's radio, and Walker fires the sniper and a bullet hits Roach in the back, shattering his rib cage and his kidney, Roach then falls to the ground and Shadow then says "NO!!!" but Walker shoots Shadow in the chest, killing Shadow. Roach is still alive, however, and sees Walker walk up to Shepherd and saying "Alright, now pay me the money." Shepherd then gives Walker a briefcase and Walker counted the money, and says "Yeah, it's all there, $15,000,000, thank you sir." this reveals that Walker was being paid $15,000,000 to kill his entire team. Roach then grabbed Walker's leg and says "You fuckin' traitor!", but Walker kicks him in the face and walks away with the $15,000,000 and goes on the pave low chopper while Roach yells "I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!! YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!!! YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!! NO!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" while he is dragged away by Shepherd's men. Walker is then flown out of the area and he says "Take me to Chicago, I've got a mansion to buy in the hills." as he smiles menacingly.